Lakewood Plaza Turbo Drabbles
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Going to be writing a series of Drabbles mostly from Red Action's perspective before, during, and after different episodes. 1. You're Everybody's Sidekick Don't own OKKO or any associated characters
1. Back in Red Action

**Following the events of _You're Everybody's Sidekick_**

 **Lakewood Plaza Turbo Parking Lot**

Frowning into the reflective surface of her tank Red turned her head from side to side.

The style Mr. Logic had given her was okay she guessed certainly better than the nightmare she had been rocking for the previous few days.

That kid KO from the bodega had really come through for her not that she was about to admit it.

Briefly she wondered what Enid would think of it, she could almost picture the other girl checking her out.

Wait no that was Enid's actual reflection, whirling around on her prosthetic leg she hoped it looked cool.

Enid was in fact standing there with her arms crossed, "Bodega girl right?" Red said trying to sound aloof.

Replying with a nod Enid's eyes glanced at her tank without reaction, " Red there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Well I'm all ears," Red replied, I'm all ears what was that? Enid must think I'm such a spaz.

Not commenting Enid moved forward in a fluid motion forcing Red back against her tank.

Enid was completely violating her personal space bubble had it been anyone else she would have tossed them by now but Red held herself in check.

Putting a hand against the tank Enid leaned forward closing the gap even more speaking calmly sheshe s, "You know Red, I actually like you, the way you don't take anyone's shit."

Oh cob don't let this be a dream, Red tried to think of a good response but Enid pressed a finger against her lips silencing her.

"That's why I'm giving you a warning," Enid's voice took darker tone, "I know KO can be a bit of a dork but if you mess with him again there will be consequences."

Taking a step back a Enid looked her up and down and nodded again, "By the way cute haircut."

With that Enid made a series of gestures with her arms and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving behind what appeared to be a tree stump with groucho glasses.

Damn, Red thought to herself standing up and regaining her composure, Enid said her haircut was cute.

 **Gar's Bodega Employee Break Room**

"Hey Enid," Rad called out as he entered the room and holding the door shut followed by the sounds of impatient customers.

With his free hand he floated the vending machine in front of the door, that should hold he thought choosing to ignore the pounding and slams.

"The customers are getting pretty impatient," he said finally turning around.

That's when he saw his normally composed friend and co-worker was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest and arms around her legs rocking slightly.

"You okay Enid?" Rad asked awkwardly approaching her slowly, he wasn't used to seeing her compromised but knew she was fully capable of lashing out.

When she didn't respond, he took a deep breath gave one off his biceps a kiss goodbye and walked over and dropped down on the couch beside her.

"What's the matter champ?" Rad asked throwing caution to the wind.

"She knows who I am," Enid said in a whispered breath; up close now Rad could see that Enid's face was bright red.

"Are You blushing?" Rad asked fighting the urge to laugh out of discomfort, this earned him dagger eyes.

Backing off and looking for something to shield himself, he asked, "Who knows who you are?"

This seemed to break whatever spell had been hanging over her, "Red Action I went to warn her about messing with KO and she asked if I was the bodega girl."

"Wait?", Rad asked putting two and two together, an obnoxious grin crossing his face, "Do you like, like . . ."

Without saying anything Enid waved her hands and disappeared in a flash leaving Rad laughing by himself.

His laughter was cut short by the sound of splinteriny wood and the crash of the vending machine being shoved out of the way.

"Uh oh," Rad said quietly before the crowd of irate customers rushed him.

 **Authors Note**

This is my first OK KO fic if you enjoyed it please comment.


	2. Red Action to the Future

Follow up to Red Action to the Future

Back in Red Action  
Lakewood Plaza Turbo Parking Lot

It had been a long day at the bodega especially after running into her future self and having to deal with future junk, but it had still been a good one.

After her real talk with Enid they'd spent the rest of the day hanging with the shrimp KO and ignoring customers.

It was getting late though so she'd said later to Enid and was heading back to her tank.

Letting out a yawn Red stretched briefly before jumping onto the roof of her futuristic vehicle and opening the hatch.

Climbing down the ladder Red was about ready to pass out.

Thank Cob for nanites, Red thought yawning again, or her tank would be absolutely rancid by now; she'd been living out of it since she fled the future.

Something wasn't right thought it was then she realized she wasn't alone, lying on what passed for her bed was Yellow Technique.

Too tired for a lecture she chose to ignore her ex removing her armor she stripped down to her under shirt and shorts.

To exhausted to put on any night clothes and not wanting to put on a show for Yellow, she took off her prosthetic leg and crawled through the cramped space.

Shoving Yellow over, Red lay on the cramped mattress with her back to the other girl.

"So your giving me the silent treatment," Yellow said sarcastically, "Real mature."

Not shifting position Red rolled her eyes, "Hiding in someone's tank and you want to talk about maturity?"

"No," Yellow said sighing now sounding as tired as Red felt, "I want to talk about how you should be in 301X with the Hue Troopers fighting for the future."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Red growled, "If this is about your dumb 'ultimate war for the future' the giant borgs weakness is organic matter your welcome."

"How do you know that?" Yellow asked tensing up before then coming too the answer herself, "You've been talking to a future version of yourself, interfering with the timeline is a clear violation of…"

Finally rolling over to fully acknowledge Yellow, Red made a mouth with her hand rapidly opening and shutting the mouth mocking the other girl.

"It's only illegal to violate past timelines," Red said bored having had this conversation multiple times since the Hue Troop had discovered her in 201X.

"I've just saved you decades of pointless war besides the me who violated the timeline no longer exists," Red continued smugly watching Yellow grind her teeth in frustration.

Then laying it on thick she added, "You could be a little grateful."

Yellow clearly wasn't impressed with this observation Red watched her lips moved as she silently counted to ten.

In the grand scheme it really hadn't been that long ago that she would be thinking something else while looking at Yellow's lips but that was then and this was now.

Letting out a deep breath Yellow looked at her strangely; was that sadness in her eyes?

"Look the real reason I'm here is because of you and Enid," Yellow said this clearly trying to maintain composure of her face.

For the briefest of moments Red considered if Yellow was jealous of what was happening between her and Enid but that passed quickly.

"We both know where she's headed you can't go," Yellow said with a sympathetic tone but it fell on deaf ears.

"So this is all about your stupid time law," Red said angrily flecks of saliva hitting Yellow face.

"No!" Yellow said defensively, wiping her face, "I don't want to see you get hurt; why does everything have to turn into a fight with us."

"Now you don't want to see me hurt," Red said n mockingly, "Where was that attitude when I came to you for help when I told you I'd shattered the crystal?"

Yellow looked away but Red didn't let her off the hook, "That's what I thought, you don't have to worry about Enid when the time comes I'll leave her to her destiny."

It went silent in the tank for a moment then Yellow spoke quietly, "I just don't understand why you stay with her at all when you know there's no happy ending it's only going to leave you with a broken heart."

This wasn't a new thought for Red from the moment she'd first arrived in 201X and seen Enid she had known no lasting good would come of it.

Letting out a single sober laugh Red said, "You know that was always our problem even before you snitched on me to the other Hue-Troopers."

"You're always in such a hurry to get to the end you can't enjoy to the present its always about the next fight for you."

Red could see she had Yellow's full attention now so she kept going, "Maybe me and Enid won't have the laser picket fence and little Hue troopers but we have today and tomorrow1 and maybe that's enough."

After letting the information sink in Red could see a hurt look in Yellow's eyes, "Fine enjoy the present but don't expect there to be someone waiting for you in the future to help pick up the pieces."

Red looked up at the ceiling grinding her teeth and avoiding Yellow's gaze, "Who asked them to?"

She didn't need to look to know her words had cut Yellow like a knife for all their faults they'd always been good at hurting each other.

Without so much as a goodbye Yellow shuffled herself off Red's makeshift bed and then silently departed via the tanks hatch.

And Red just let her go, she felt a twinge of regret time travelers were often keenly aware each encounter could be the last time she wouldn't give any ground on this, couldn't.

Shifting over to take full advantage of her bed she felt her eyes begin to flutter and was beginning to drift when she awoken again by the sound of someone climbing on the outside of the tank.

Awesome Red thought sarcastically, she waited for the sound of the hatch opening before she saying, "What did you just think of a comeback?"

"You okay Red," a familiar voice asked causing her to realize her mistake, the light flashed on as Enid dropped in and upon seeing Red blushed and looked away.

Hastily pulling an old blanket over herself, Red replied, "Enid, not that I mind but what are doing here so late?"

"Radicles couldn't come in for the night shift, he's stuck in space traffic or something so he asked me to cover for him." there was a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Anyway," Enid said rubbing the back of her neck, "I just saw Yellow Technique storm off I wanted to make sure everything was cool."

It was sweet that Enid cared enough to check on her, sitting up she grabbed the first shirt she saw from a pile of clothes next to her bed.

Red smirked as Enid covered her eyes, as she pulled it on, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Yellow is my secret future girlfriend.'

Holding back a smile she watched a look of shock come over Enid's face followed quickly by the realization it was a joke.

Narrowly dodging her own boot Red laughed and Enid shook her head, "Seriously though is everything okay with you?"

"It wasn't because you stayed was it," Enid asked nervously, "I mean I don't want you to leave but if the future needs you . . ."

"It's nothing to do with that," Red said quickly, hurt by the look of guilt on Enid's face, "Yellow just likes to remind me that everything I do is wrong."

She knew the last part came off a bit bitter but she couldn't help how she felt.

"Well," Enid said, "I should get back to the store if you want to talk about it later we can."

"I don't know about that," Red said not wanting to lie to Enid more then she had to or put problems on her, "but if you needed someone to keep you company I'm not doing anything."

"That's okay your already in bed," Enid said trailing off on the last word.

Red knew Enid would have preferred her girlfriend lived in a more traditional residence but the tank worked fine.

"It's cool I'm not even tired," Red said stifling a yawn.

"Sure you aren't," Enid said with a grin before vaulting out of the tank, then popping her head back in she added, "Hey did I tell you I'm thinking of going to Point Prep?"

Holding a smile plastered to her face until she was sure Enid was gone, Red felt like a cold hand had grabbed her heart.

Point Prep, she'd known it was coming but she'd thought she and Enid had more time.

When she told Yellow that the present was enough for her and Enid it wasn't a lie exactly.

Two ways to handle, Red thought, coaching herself you can stay here and waste time or you can go hang out with the coolest girl in 201X.

In the end it wasn't even a question, putting on her armour and her prosthetic leg, she climbed out of the tank and followed after Enid.

Because when it was over and done with, all they had ever had was today and maybe the next day so why waste it worrying.


End file.
